1. Field
This specification relates generally to systems, apparatus, and methods adapted for grafting tissue at a tissue site. The systems, apparatus, and methods may be suitable, for example, for performing osteochondral allografts, autografts, and grafts with other tissue types.
2. Discussion
Common usages for tissue grafts may include the treatment of cartilage defects. For example, an osteochondral allograft (OCA) is a type of tissue graft commonly used to treat cartilage defects resulting from osteochondrosis, trauma, and osteoarthritis. Current OCA techniques may utilize cylindrically shaped grafts having a straight longitudinal sidewall that are inserted into a similarly shaped cylindrical cavity or socket and held in place with a press-fit interface. The insertion of the cylindrically shaped graft may require large insertion forces to overcome the frictional resistance between the sidewall of the cylindrical graft and a sidewall of the corresponding cylindrical cavity. Installation of the graft may require mechanical impacting. Studies have shown that such mechanical insertion techniques may negatively impact chondrocyte viability in the grafts and long term outcomes of the procedure.